


Erudite

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't work if you're my tutor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erudite

“It doesn’t work if you’re my tutor, too,” Touya says, seemingly complaining but the effect is ruined by his smile. Yukito answers the smile with one of his own and simply taps the parchment they’re meant to be reading from. Touya blushes when he adds, “How am I supposed to concentrate.” 

Yukito smiles, and feels his own cheeks turn pink when he leans in and kisses Touya for his troubles. Touya’s hand touches his cheek just as Yukito’s pulling back, his smile a touch mischievous when he says, “You’ll have to find the motivation, your highness.”

Touya opens his mouth, but Yukito is skilled enough to know what is coming – knows exactly how to read his prince.

“To-ya,” Yukito amends, his voice soft. He taps the parchment again. “Come now, I need to teach you this.”


End file.
